


October prompts: In the shadows

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, Flufftober, M/M, October prompts 2020, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Adam’s voice was sleep-rough and Frank was a man enough to admit itreallyworked for him. But then again, Adam’s voice always did things to him, even before they got together.“Stay, please.”Dammit.Frank was a weak,weakman.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	October prompts: In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.  
> Post-Mankind Divided and System Rift, set up somewhere in the near future. Established relationship (in Human Revolution time), non-lethal gameplay, saved Jim Miller from being poisoned. Task Force 29 still operates in Prague.

Awareness always came to him in stages.

Frank wasn’t a morning person. Waking up required a lot of effort, especially if he stayed up till late night hours, staring at his computer screen until his vision started to swim and only then calling it quits. Mornings required time to actually wake up, a blazing-hot shower and at least two cups of coffee. Only then was he ready to face the day.

He groaned. He wasn’t twenty anymore, he was well aware he couldn't pull all-nighters all the time, thank you very much. Frank blinked, slowly, his lids heavy and his eyes burning as if he had sand in them. The room was mercifully dark, the blinds shut and preventing sunlight from coming in. He didn’t think he could handle Prague’s winter sun right then.

There was something heavy pressing on his waist and after a couple of seconds he figured out what it was. Adam must have come home somewhere after Frank had fallen face-first into their bed. There was a clean, cedar-like scent clinging to him, which meant Adam had taken a shower before collapsing next to him, his chest to Frank’s back and his arm slung over him in a hug.

Frank didn’t mind the weight. He had not expected it, when they first started seeing each other and sleeping in one bed, but Adam Jensen, the spy-cop extraordinaire, was a cuddler. It didn’t matter to him if he was the big spoon or the small one - he just wanted skin to skin contact when he slept. Frank could make theories about how Adam probably was touch-starved after isolating himself from people for so long after his augmentation surgery, but, in all honesty, he suspected that Adam had always been like this. 

While lazing around in bed in the dark definitely had its appeal, Frank’s stomach twisted uncomfortably, reminding him that he had not eaten since yesterday afternoon. Plus, the coffee maker was in the kitchen and he _needed_ fuel to properly function. But first he had to untangle himself from the human version of octopus plastered to his back.

Frank ran his hand over the arm wrapped around his waist, his thumb stroking in slow circles on the inside of Adam’s elbow. He used more pressure than he would have with skin but it was necessary - the dermal mesh had enough artificial nerves to register the sensation (as if Sarif would allow for anything else but the best product available for his pet security chief) but it still required a firmer touch. 

“Hey, you need to let me up,” Frank said after he felt Adam sigh into the nape of his neck. Adam was a light sleeper, quickly waking up enough to assess the situation and decide if it required his attention or if he could ignore it for a little while longer.

“No,” Adam mumbled, his arm tightening just a bit more (but never too much, never enough to hurt him, Adam was always hyper-aware of his own strength even when half-asleep). He nuzzled his nose into Franks’ hair and sighed again. Adam had a thing for his hair and for that reason alone Frank had made it into a habit to wear it down when he went to bed. “I’ve only just came back. Stay with me.”

“I have work,” Frank said, but still didn’t move. Not that he could have, if Adam was really determined to keep him there. Augmented limbs were _heavy_ , enough to effectively pin him to bed if Adam wished it.

“You always have work.” Adam’s voice was sleep-rough and Frank was a man enough to admit it _really_ worked for him. But then again, Adam’s voice always did things to him, even before they got together. “Stay, please.”

Dammit.

Frank was a weak, _weak_ man.

He turned around, Adam’s arm lifting just enough not to weigh him down too much before settling once more at the small of his back, now that they were face to face. Adam’s eyes were opened just a tiniest bit, the thin gold in his irises rotating slowly as he watched Frank move, his vision perfect even in the shadows of their bedroom.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Frank said, wrapping his own arm around Adam’s waist in return. It always threw him a little bit, the contrast between human skin and dermal mesh. Adam’s real skin always ran hot but his augs, despite being touch-warm, were still significantly cooler. It was even weirder in the winter, when the inner heating of his arms and legs didn’t manage to catch up quickly enough after entering the room from the outside. He could be downright _freezing_ then.

“You know me, I’m always nice.”

“Agree to disagree.” Frank huffed, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Adam’s.

It was a slow, unhurried kiss, mouths brushing together lazily since neither of them had energy to do more. Kissing Adam would never get old, Frank knew. There was always a thrill in it, despite the familiarity of his touch.

“Hi,” Adam said as they separated, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. He raised his arm from Frank’s waist and instead put his hand in the hair at the nape of Frank’s neck. Not pulling, just resting there, fingers tangled in the black locks. Frank wasn’t sure he could even feel it, the touch being as faint as it was, but if Adam liked his hair so much, who was he to deny him?

“Hi.” Frank’s voice was just as soft as he pressed his head harder into the pillow, getting comfortable. “Do you remember we have a thing in the evening? Your work thing?”

“You mean the Christmas party you swore you wouldn’t go to until I managed to convince you with sex?”

“Well, it was really good sex.” Frank raised an eyebrow at him when Adam let out a quiet snort. “I don’t suppose we can just not show up after all?”

“No way. Fletcher has a betting pool on whether or not you actually exist since no one but Miller met you yet.” Adam grinned, predatory and satisfied and it was a look that made Frank want to kiss him again. “I look forward to taking MacReady’s money.”


End file.
